Didn't Know He Would Fall In Love
by AkurnaSkulblaka
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was new in town, and starting at a new school sucked rocks. Then he met Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the bane of his already miserable existence. What's a new kid to do? GrimmIchi. Shota.


**HAI!**_**  
**_**I hope you like this birthday present as much as I did. It's shota so please don't read if you don't like. If you've never read it before, give it a chance, it's pretty good once you get used to it. **

_Hello! This is the birthday present shota story for you, my dear! I'm sorry if everyone's out of character. I've never seen Bleach before! Hope it's good anyway. Love, KidVegeta._

**Chapter 1: Double-edge**

Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't been here long, but he was already growing to hate it. Today was the second since he had moved here from his old quiet town in the south. It was much louder; much dirtier; much brighter; it was too fast for him. This was the big city. He hated it.

Of course, Ichigo had no say in the move. His father had been offered a better job, so they had moved. It was a simple as that. One day he was sitting snugly under his favorite tree, without a care in the world, and the next he was lost in the urban jungle. Ichigo's parents had enrolled him into seventh grade, into the public middle school. He hadn't been there yet, as it was Sunday, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Back home, back where he used to live, his classes were small. His mother had told him the one school was for the entire city. There were a lot of buildings – heck, he could see nothing but buildings when he looked out the window – so that must mean a lot of fellow students.

He didn't quite like the new house. Alien it was to him. So, he had spent the majority of his time outside, hoping to find some place to spend idly and happily. But he hadn't found anywhere. Everything was asphalt and gutters and cars. Ichigo would almost rather have Pennywise come and grab him. He had wandered up and down the street for what felt like an eternity before giving up. His stomach was rumbling, and Ichigo was longing for his mother's food. He turned back, and began running back home.

That was when he saw it. An ugly thing, it was, but he was curious… too curious. Ichigo caught a sight of brown under the nearest car to his left, and pausing, had knelt down to get a better look. There, underneath the car in the cool shade was a small puppy. It was a mutt, no doubt. Instinctively, he reached for it, but at the sight of his hand, the dog recoiled, and bolted away.

"No… wait…" Ichigo said, quietly. He got up, and ran around the car to find where it had gone.

Then a great shriek befell the street, and it stopped Ichigo's heart cold. Before he could muster up the courage to round the car and see what had happened, a sound startled him. It was a laugh, an evil, psychotic laugh. Ichigo peeked an eye around the car to see who it was.

The laugher was merely another boy, no older than Ichigo. He had wild, blue hair, and blue eyes. He wore an open shirt, showing off his lean, built chest. And under his foot was the now helpless puppy, writhing and fighting against the crushing pressure being laid upon it. He had such a wide, presumptuous grin, as if he enjoyed doing nothing more than hurting this poor animal.

"Stop it!" Ichigo screamed, his voice cracking.

The other boy stopped applying pressure, more for being startled than under command. He moved his eyes to Ichigo and laughed. "Yeah? Who are you to tell me that?" He put his foot back over the brown-furred dog's chest.

"You're hurting him. I said stop!" Ichigo didn't wait for a response this time. He ran out, sprinting straight to the blue-haired boy. Diving with his arms out, he pushed the taller boy off the dog, and the two crashed onto the street. They traded blows, flipping over each other several times before the blue-haired boy pinned Ichigo to the ground. He elbowed Ichigo in the face, causing him to go silent.

"You must be with that new family that moved in, so you don't know who I am," he spat. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I do what I want! You ever touch me again, and I'll bash your face into the ground!" he growled, before standing up. As he did so, Grimmjow thrust his fist into Ichigo's hair, gripping onto it, and pulling the other boy up. "I don't need some stupid, orange-haired weirdo trying to be a hero. Just get out of here!"

He threw Ichigo back. Ichigo didn't even retort, he didn't even try to attack again. He'd never been in a fight before; this was terrifying. Perhaps it was the soreness that Grimmjow's elbow had made on his neck, but Ichigo couldn't talk. He simply ran.

He was relieved, at least slightly, that he didn't see the dog anywhere. He hoped it had gotten away safely.

Ichigo's parents didn't ask him about the scrapes on his knees and elbows. He had snuck back inside while they weren't looking, and had put on jeans and a long-sleeved shirt to hide the wounds. He didn't want them knowing or worrying. They had enough going on in their lives to need to stress over him.

He had kept quiet at the dinner table, letting his two sisters talk on and on, and just dreaded what was to come tomorrow. It was going to be his first day of school here. And he knew most of the children would be like that accursed Grimmjow, though he didn't want to think it.

Ichigo's room was on the second floor, with a window near his bed that looked out over the street. The moon was full and bright, and Ichigo couldn't fall asleep. Instead, he lay awake, looking out, trying to find the spot Grimmjow had pinned him. He was trying to protect that dog, but he had failed. He wasn't strong enough. He didn't belong here.

Ichigo yawned. He tried shutting his eyes, but that only yielded an image of Grimmjow, standing so tall over Ichigo, grinning, and with his bare chest… Ichigo opened his eyes. What was happening? Thinking about that had made his heart start to flutter, and he'd felt a tingling, hot sensation down near his abdomen. And it wasn't a bad feeling. What was this? It felt good. It made him smile. But that couldn't be right! He hated Grimmjow! That punk was hurting the dog. He'd hurt Ichigo. No, it wasn't right! He didn't know why he was feeling like this suddenly.

For as Ichigo wrestled internally with strife he eventually drifted off to sleep, with his eyes blurring over just as his fading conscious thought he saw a small, furry ball running about on the street below.

**Chapter 2: Forget and Forgive**

Ichigo had slept terribly, and was in a fouler mood from breakfast; wherein, his little sisters had been bouncing off the walls asking him this and that about school. Battling a headache, and dread in his stomach, Ichigo had set out early, taking his bike to school. As he rode, he saw neither Grimmjow (that brute) nor the poor little puppy.

It wasn't a hard building to find. The middle school in this city was at least five stories tall, and took up an entire block. There were hundreds, if not thousands of students milling about outside its doors. Ichigo dismounted his bike, and chained it to a nearby rack, then moved toward the mass. He was wearing his favorite shirt, which had the number 15 sprawled across it, and gelled his hair, in an attempt to impress these simple-minded plebeians. But as he walked past them, drawing their eyes though he did, Ichigo's confidence shattered. They snickered at his orange hair. He abandoned trying to impress any of them (most of whom, he'd probably never see again), and raced inside, hoping they didn't' see how his face had turned just as colorful as his hair.

The entire seventh grade was put in a single auditorium, which could have been twice the size of Ichigo's old school. There were dozens of students lined up in rows of ascending chairs, no doubt ranked from smartest to most stupid. Being that he was a new student, Ichigo's instructor sent him to the very back of row two. He scowled at the embarrassment of being dead-last. He was by no means a genius, but Ichigo was capable, and it was shameful to be back here.

Yet, the classes began without much else. Ichigo didn't even have to announce himself (apparently the instructor couldn't care less about having a new student), and being in the back limited those who could make fun of him. But, go figure, Ichigo quickly noticed that in row 3, the row to his right, there was that hideous face he knew: It was Grimmjow.

This boy had been much stronger, and taller than Ichigo, so he didn't guess they were the same age. And Ichigo could do nothing; for Grimmjow spied unto him, and the two met their eyes together. Ichigo's heart went cold.

"Oh, great. Not you again." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I didn't want to be here!" Ichigo said fiercely, though as quiet as he could.

Then, another voice spoke, echoing down the rows it commanded, "Mr. Jaegerjaquez, did you have something to say?"

It was their teacher, the man who Ichigo knew so little about. He wore a long tan coat, and had glasses, which stayed, barely perched, on his long nose. He wore dress shoes, or at least they looked like dress shoes to Ichigo, and when he walked, every step reverberated through the boys' bones.

"Uh, we-well…" Grimmjow stuttered.

"You know, I have put you back for every one of your many acts of truancy. Look, Mr. Jaegerjaquez, you are at the very back. I cannot help you if you continue to act like this. You will have to be expelled."

"No, sir. It wasn't me. It was him!" Grimmjow yelled, pointing a sly finger toward the orange-haired boy to his left. "He did it. He was talking."

"Ah, ah. Mr. Kurosaki, is it? And on your first day… already causing trouble. Well, if you have such a big mouth, why don't you answer the question on the board." The man motioned to the chalk board, and Ichigo saw it was a math equation. The thing took up practically the entire board for crying out loud!

He frowned over to Grimmjow, who was now actively looking anywhere but at Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head at the instructor, signaling he didn't know the answer. A wave of giggling broke out amongst those nearby, and Ichigo hung his head in shame. He would get Grimmjow back for doing this to him again, no matter what.

The school wasn't so difficult, and within a week, Ichigo had become the 23rd out of the entire seventh grade. But he was kept in the back, next to Grimmjow. The two of them had broken out into fights several times, usually in gym. Be it trying to annihilate each other's shins in soccer, or intentionally fouling in basketball, they never stopped. Grimmjow was bigger, and he usually won. But Ichigo wouldn't back down. Even being weaker, he couldn't let anybody walk over him.

A week after meeting the blue-haired monster, Ichigo was locked in a battle with him once again. Only this time, it was dodge ball. Ichigo had played something similar to this in his village back home, so he quickly became one of the best on his team.

Then, he went up against Grimmjow, who he had been dreading the most. Their teams fought like their lives depended on it, in great dissident cacophony. And slowly, but surely, more and more on each side were hit by the bright, bouncing balls, and were eliminated. Yet both Ichigo and Grimmjow remained, and they were as dexterous and free-moving as snakes. Within moments, it was just the two of them, and they settled down into a duel. Ichigo held a ball in each hand, deflecting every whirling shot the bigger boy could muster. Then, when Grimmjow had thrown the last ball on his side, and been left defenseless, Ichigo made his move.

He ran forward, the ball in his right hand above his head, and threw it with all his strength. Grimmjow jumped left, rolling, and scooping up the free ammunition. Ichigo threw his second immediately, and it just missed the other's jaw. Grimmjow, taking his turn threw both at the same time, but they were wild, almost desperate in trajectory, and cleanly missed. He was a sitting duck.

Ichigo ran forward, grasping onto a rubber ball before swinging it underhand, leading his shot, for the already diving Grimmjow. It blurred past the boy's heel, and bounced off. And then they heard the whistle. Everybody froze. Their instructor walked forward, and nodded to Ichigo. He had beaten Grimmjow. But the larger boy would have none of that. He started yelling, screaming even that the ball hadn't touched him. Ichigo laughed. He was even now. Then, he left the court, with most of the others, and went to get changed. He could still hear Grimmjow begging with their teacher to reverse the call.

So Ichigo was in high spirits as he was changing. He had taken a shower, even, and was now putting back on his school clothes when someone stomped in behind him. Yes, it was Grimmjow. Ichigo was only in his checkered boxers, and was rather embarrassed to have anyone look at him like this.

"Hey, go away!" Ichigo shouted, his face scarlet.

Grimmjow slammed the lockers in his way shut. "No. You're not cheating me again."

Before Ichigo could respond, before he could talk some sense into Grimmjow, the bigger boy had thrown himself onto him. They wrestled on the tiled floor, much like they had one the street days ago. But they were both tired from dodge ball, and neither could grasp an edge. As Ichigo punched Grimmjow in the nose, as Grimmjow twisted Ichigo's arm, they damaged one another, but did not gain an edge.

Grimmjow flipped Ichigo over, slamming the back of his head against the floor. Ichigo elbowed his chest, causing the blue-haired boy to collapse right on Ichigo's chest. Grimmjow growled in annoyance, but didn't move. For he felt it, just as Ichigo felt it.

He didn't know what it was, if it was good, or bad, but it was the same feeling Ichigo had felt when he dreamed of Grimmjow - the hot, fluttery feeling in his pelvis, accompanied by a sheer lack of breath. He was getting it here, now again. Grimmjow sat up, pulling his chest away from Ichigo's, but keeping their hips together. Ichigo shuddered. He could feel new heat coming from Grimmjow, in that area too.

Grimmjow looked up at the onlookers, and brushed them away, saying the fight was over. Ichigo didn't get it. He hadn't won or lost. In fact, he still wanted to fight. He wanted to be even again. He needed revenge… but Grimmjow did not.

When the others had left (many sighing in disappointment), Grimmjow plucked himself up from the almost-naked boy. He shook his head, staring for a moment at Ichigo before leaving. And Ichigo saw, that where the heat from Grimmjow's pants had come, there was now a noticeable bulge.

**Chapter 3: Diatribe, Diatribe, Pedantic Diatribe**

Ichigo was a puzzled boy, he sure was. Ever since their 'fight', if it could even be called that, in the locker room occurred, Grimmjow had been acting weird. For the rest of the day, he hadn't attacked Ichigo, hadn't spoken to Ichigo, hadn't even looked his way. Maybe it was because of that weird feeling he'd felt when they had been so close, Ichigo thought. He couldn't be sure.

The boy was walking home on the now-familiar path. Like every other day, he would keep his eyes open for that wild puppy. However, he hadn't seen it since the first day here, and he didn't expect to see it again. He was humming lightly to himself, a bit happier to be out of school and away from the huge mass of students. He could loosen his scowl, and think of his family; especially, his mother and her cooking. He was really looking forward to her flawless cooking. Rounding the last corner, which followed a road gradually downward into a cluster of houses, Ichigo spied his house. The cars were parked in the driveway. Everybody was home. He smiled to himself.

And then, it all went away. The bushes behind Ichigo rustled, and before he could crane his head around to see what it was, a hand had shot out, grabbed him by the ankle, and pulled him in. He fought against it, kicking and punching and screaming, but it was no use. He couldn't see his attacker, and he didn't have much of a clue who it could be. There were leaves everywhere, now that he was in the bushes, making Ichigo's eyesight decidedly unhelpful. Then, the attacker let go of Ichigo's leg, and he stopped. Catching his breath, and trying to pull himself out of the brambles, Ichigo thought he saw a flash of blue before something hit his head, and his vision went dark.

It smelled like Aqua Velva and fried chicken when Ichigo woke up. He blinked, looking around at the queer surroundings – and he realized this was not his house. He startled himself, and stood up. He couldn't hear anyone, or see anyone. Whoever had put him here was expecting something of him. He just didn't know what.

Ichigo crept out of the dusty and trash-filled living room, and ventured down the hall. There were rows of doors all lined up on the far wall, and moving toward them, he looked for some exit, some way to leave. The first one he opened was but a simple washroom, and the second an abandoned bedroom. Then, when he went further, Ichigo heard noises – short, quick whimpering. His heart began to race as all Ichigo could think of was this being the poor puppy Grimmjow had been beating up before.

He went to the door that the noise was coming from, and burst it open. Needless to say, there was no dog inside. It was Grimmjow. He was bent over his bed, and had his pants down. Ichigo screamed.

"What are you doing here?!"

The boy looked up at Ichigo sheepishly, and pulled his pants up. He stood up, and walked over to Ichigo. "So you're awake. This is my house."

Ichigo could hardly speak. "Wh-what… what… why did you bring me here?! You can't just do this! You can't just take me prisoner!"

"You're not a prisoner." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Then why'd you knock me out? My head still hurts, you idiot!" Ichigo replied, his anger swelling like the bump on his head.

"Yeah, I brought you here," Grimmjow admitted. "It was the only way. You wouldn't come if I asked."

"Bu-but why? You hate me."

"Because I saw how you were," the blue-haired boy said, moving closer to Ichigo. "At school. You know, in the locker room. Do you know what that was?"

Ichigo hated to admit his ignorance, but he truly did not know what it was. "No, I don't."

"Then let me show you. And I'm not going to hit you or anything…"

"Yeah right." Ichigo said, unconvinced.

"Just shut up," Grimmjow replied, and lowered his hands to Ichigo's pants.

He unbuttoned Ichigo's shorts, and let them fall, leaving him in just his boxers (the very same from earlier). Then, Grimmjow slipped a hand inside them, and Ichigo shivered. He felt that same hot feeling begin at once, when Grimmjow wrapped his fingers around Ichigo's small penis. And he gasped at the feeling that came when Grimmjow touched it. Grimmjow knelt down, pulling Ichigo's boxers with him. Ichigo scowled slightly at the coldness that hit his body, but it was quickly replaced by the warmth of Grimmjow's hands.

Ichigo had never touched himself before, and now as Grimmjow was slowly caressing his skin, he saw how the hotness of his pelvis was translating toward his dick. And as he watched, he could not believe it: it was growing bigger, far bigger than he'd ever seen it. In fact, within moments, it was standing straight, at a ninety degree angle from his body. He almost couldn't believe his eyes.

Grimmjow ran his hands with cool collections over Ichigo's erection. The orange-haired boy was simply paralyzed from a mixture of pleasure and shock. He couldn't move or tell Grimmjow to stop (not that he would, given how good it felt). The kneeling boy started pumping his hand up and down Ichigo's shaft, causing him to cry out. But Grimmjow didn't heed it. His eyes were steely, locked on the cock in front of him. He took his other palm, and used it to rub Ichigo's balls. He sped up his motions, then brought his lips to the cock's head, pressing them gently against the hot skin. He opened his mouth, and used his tongue to coat Ichigo's swollen head in saliva. Then, using that as lube, he slowed down his pumping, using slower, more powerful motions. There was a stream of precum running down Ichigo's penis, and as it came, Grimmjow licked it up eagerly. The more his tongue touched Ichigo, the more the boy shuddered. Grimmjow's tongue found a particular area right under his head, and even touching it proved to be too much.

Ichigo exhaled, and let out a low cry as his body convulsed forward. He grasped onto Grimmjow's blue hair and thrust his hips into the boy's open mouth. Grimmjow was at first taken aback, but then quickly closed his lips around Ichigo's penis.

"I… I can't hold it… there's something coming…" Ichigo stuttered. He gasped, sharply.

Though he could not see it, he felt something shoot out of his dick, and Grimmjow surely tasted it. Load after load of hot semen went barreling down his throat. And when he was done, Ichigo collapsed on top of Grimmjow, fully spent.

"How'd you know to do that…?" Ichigo panted.

Grimmjow smirked. "In the locker room, I felt you getting all hot against me. You like guys, that's the bottom line. I like guys too. And I didn't know anyone else in our class that did."

Ichigo didn't have time to respond, as Grimmjow had already moved his lips up, placing them on Ichigo's. Then, he broke through, sliding in his tongue to explore the other boy's mouth. But before he could get further, they heard the front door open on the other side of the house. And in strode Grimmjow's parents, making a proper ruckus. Grimmjow immediately pushed Ichigo off him, and stood to his feet. He flipped his (assuredly erect) penis up against his stomach, between that and his waistband, so they wouldn't see it, and then motioned for Ichigo to go out the window.

Ichigo did so, still dazed. After hopping out the window, he saw Grimmjow quickly leave the room, not bothering to glance at Ichigo again.

That was all very weird. He couldn't guess what had just happened; only that it had felt good, that it had felt right. He gathered himself up, then remembered, with a pain through his chest, that he had missed dinner. Ichigo raced out from behind the house, going back to the sidewalk, and ran home, the only thought on his mind wondering if his mother had saved him some food.

**Chapter 4: Why You So Naughty?!**

The following day was a rainy, miserable one. PE had been cancelled, and for the majority of the time, the boys and girls of seventh grade had to sit through drearily droll lectures, spanning from math, to history, to english. Ichigo would have been fine with this had he not spent yesterday with his penis inside the mouth of the boy sitting next to him: Grimmjow.

They traded looks all throughout class, but could do little out in public. It was annoying, almost painful to have to wait so long. Ichigo wanted to ask Grimmjow what they had done, and more importantly, he wanted to do it again. So during lunch break, which was no more than thirty minutes long, the two of them raced out in unison - and far faster than any other student. Grimmjow took lead, and took Ichigo down the wide corridors past the eighth grade auditorium, and to the teacher's lounge. Ichigo wasn't so sure it was a good idea to go in there, but after they both peeked through the window on the door and found it abandoned, his worries subsided. They went inside, quickly closing the door behind them, and moved into the private bathroom in the far corner.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into a nearby stall, and closed the door behind him. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, that's right. It's my turn."

He took Ichigo by the hands, and kissed him, pulling the shorter boy up to his face. As he continued, passionately, and felt his Ichigo's tongue with his own, Grimmjow unzipped his pants, and brought out his already erect cock. He then did the same for Ichigo, bringing out the boy's penis, and it was hard too. Precum coated both of their heads, and Grimmjow slowly, and deliberately rubbed the precum over both their penises, coating them in enough lube to rub up against each other. He then pressed his dick against Ichigo's, and began moving up and down. Ichigo was in pure pleasure. His mouth being satisfied by Grimmjow's untamed ferocity, and his penis being fully coated by Grimmjow's much bigger one, he could hardly do anything himself, it felt so good.

Ichigo broke away from Grimmjow's lips, crying out as his penis pulsated, shooting out a mess of white semen all over Grimmjow's bare belly. The two paused for a moment as Ichigo collected himself.

"Of course you'd cum again. You don't have any experience."

Ichigo shook his head, innocently.

"Fine then. Turn around. I'll show you something better."

By now, Ichigo had learned there was no point in arguing with Grimmjow in this area, as anything he'd done to the orange-haired boy had felt wonderful. He turned around, obediently. Grimmjow took a hand, and pressed Ichigo downward, until he was almost touching his toes. With the other hand, Grimmjow used Ichigo's cum to coat his penis in lube. Then, he took a single finger, still covered in cum, and moved down Ichigo's back toward his ass. He spread open Ichigo's cheeks, revealing the small pink, untouched hole. He sighed in pleasure just looking at it.

"Now you've got to trust me. This may feel weird, but it won't hurt. I promise that."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, feeling Grimmjow massage his opening with the single finger. "Okay, I will."

Grimmjow went in counterclockwise circles, pushing only slightly at first. But then, he pushed a little bit harder, and Ichigo felt Grimmjow inside him for the first time. Grimmjow moved his finger back and forth, loosening Ichigo up and coating his insides with the lube. Just doing this had Ichigo hard again. Ichigo placed his own hands over his cock, and started pumping again, falling into the same tempo as Grimmjow's finger.

Then, Grimmjow let go, pulling his finger out, and brought his dick up to Ichigo's opening. He rubbed his puffy head all over the entrance, groaning in anticipation. He leaned forward, his weight falling onto Ichigo, and it caused his penis to slide through. They shuddered together as Grimmjow took Ichigo's virginity.

"It's so warm… so tight…" Grimmjow murmured.

He started humping slowly, but built up his speed almost at once. He'd been waiting for this for hours. He could scarcely stop now. Grimmjow moved in and out, in and out, never stopping. He could hear Ichigo moaning loudly, and as he began to feel an orgasm coming, Grimmjow spoke up.

His voice shook, "Say my name, Ichigo. Say my name…"

"Gri-Grimmjow! Ah… Grimmjow!"

And that was enough. Grimmjow locked his jaw together to prevent him from screaming. He released waves of cum, deep inside Ichigo, his penis thrumming with delight. And then it was over. Grimmjow removed his penis, Ichigo stood up. They stayed in that stall for a few moments, catching their breath, before cautiously venturing back to the teacher's lounge. They found it still empty.

Grimmjow went over to a couch, and lay down. Ichigo followed him, and crawled into place on Grimmjow's chest. He didn't know why he was doing it – this was more instinctual than anything else – but Ichigo felt protected, felt happy in Grimmjow's arms. They kissed again.

"Hey Grimmjow, is there anything else you can show me? Y'know, that will feel good."

"What, again?" Grimmjow said, slightly annoyed. "We just had sex five minutes ago!"

"But…" Ichigo said, his eyes sparkling, "It feels amazing with you inside me."

"We're gonna get ca-" Grimmjow began, but then stopped.

Ichigo had, impatiently, already reached behind him and felt through the blue-haired boy's pants for his cock. Finding it, he mimicked what Grimmjow had done to him before, and rubbed it until it was hard. Grimmjow sighed.

"All right, you can ride me."

He pulled his pants down, and Ichigo did likewise. Ichigo still had Grimmjow's cum inside him, so the bigger boy's penis easily slipped inside without a problem. Ichigo had enveloped Grimmjow's cock once again.

At Grimmjow's coaxing, Ichigo began to ride his dick, bouncing up and down. As he did so, Grimmjow worked his hands over Ichigo's penis once again. They were crying out louder now with their sensitivity heightened from the last mating. Ichigo's hairless body shot up and down with great vigor and speed, practically taking Grimmjow's breath away. It was unlike anything they had felt before. From this angle, Grimmjow's penis pierced far into Ichigo's body, and rubbed up against his enlarged prostate. Ichigo cried out every time Grimmjow's head brushed against it. Then, Grimmjow leaned forward, and put his mouth around Ichigo's cock. He could already taste Ichigo's precum while he sucked it.

Yet at that time, something happened which neither of them intended. Wholly unfortunately though it would be, they had no one to blame but themselves when their teacher opened the door, and walked in. He dropped the books he was carrying upon seeing the two boys mildly mating on his beloved couch. The man screeched, causing both of the boys to look over and spot him. At once, Grimmjow let Ichigo's penis fall out of his mouth; his mouth opened in horror.

And all Ichigo could do was cum all over Grimmjow's face.

**Chapter 5: Grim Jaw**

In the aftermath, Ichigo had been placed in detention. Grimmjow, who had already had prior cases of misbehaving had been flatly expelled. They hadn't even been able to speak again since the teacher had found them. In the coming days, Ichigo went home from school, looking for Grimmjow, but never found him. Even going to Grimmjow's house (where they had first gotten to know each other), he found nothing. Grimmjow was gone. Most likely he had ran away in shame, for the rumor of their relationship had already spread through the school, and Ichigo was living in hell.

He'd barely gotten used to being made fun of for his orange hair, and now all anyone would call him was 'fag'. He had his pride, however. He fought everyone he could, impossible though that was. There were literally hundreds of them calling him that. Even his parents had rejected him, and rarely spoken to him since. He didn't know what to do.

It was a week after the incident in the teacher's lounge, and Ichigo was on his way back from school. He went in the back door, so as to avoid having his parents see him, when Ichigo saw something. There, on the step of the back door was sleeping a puppy. It was the same one he had found Grimmjow torturing. That seemed like so long ago.

"Hey, boy!" Ichigo said warmly, smiling for the first time in a week.

The mutt raised its head, its eyebrows cracked in displeasure at being awakened. Ichigo crouched down, taking his backpack off to get better balance. He scratched the dog behind the ears, as he continued talking.

"I haven't seen you in forever? Are you doing okay? Are you hungry, boy?"

The dog barked, causing Ichigo to burst out into laughter.

"Okay… I'll go get you something."

He got up to go inside, but the dog didn't let him get back. In fact, as Ichigo tried to move, the little furry creature bounded forward, jumping into his arms. He grimaced slightly as the puppy's claws dug into his arms.

"Hey, stop that!" Ichigo yelled. But the dog wouldn't let go. Even when Ichigo set him down, the pup just jumped up again. "I guess you want to come inside, don't you?"

The dog's tail was wagging so quickly it looked like it could fly off.

So, Ichigo obliged, and the two snuck in like little ninjas. They quietly moved into Ichigo's room, and then Ichigo left to get food. Coming back, he was hit with a shot of something he didn't quite understand – it felt like a mixture of Déjà vu and nostalgia. He hadn't been this happy in a while. He hadn't had anyone to talk to, to play with, to be with in a while. It reminded him of his time with Grimmjow. Sure, at first they hadn't gotten along, but that's what made it all so remarkable. He was sure this little puppy would be more than a hassle to keep. But if it meant keeping him sane and happy, Ichigo was fine with that.

He brought in a bowl of chicken for the little creature, and it ate it up as if it had never eaten anything before. Ichigo smiled again. If only that wily blue-haired boy was here to see it. He would be better. He wouldn't try to hurt it again. He knew better. And then, Ichigo knew, at that moment, exactly what he was going to call his new-found friend. Grimmjow.

Was there really anything else he could have named him?

The rest of the year was brutal; it truly was. He hadn't heard one word from Grimmjow the entire time.

It was two days after summer vacation had started that Ichigo had gotten a letter in the mail. Such a thing was beyond rare, as this was the first one he had gotten since moving to the city. Still, he opened it, expecting it to be a letter of expulsion from the school, or something likewise, when he was met with a shock.

Inside was a short note. It read, simply, "To Ichigo Kurosaki: If you're still who I thought you were, come meet me down by school. I promise we won't get caught this time."

He couldn't possibly guess who sent it. Nevertheless, he grabbed Grimmjow jr. under his arms, and ran out of his room, then and there. After a short bike ride down to the school, he found it very much void of people. Tying his pike to a rack, he and his dog walked out, toward front of school. And that's when Ichigo beheld.

There sat Grimmjow on the second step, with that same cocky, sadistic grin on his face, with his chest bare and his chin high. Ichigo's heart fluttered and he felt a familiar rush into his loins. His heart was working overtime as he ran, if only for anxiety and anticipation. Nobody else made him feel like this. Even if it ended up in him getting expelled too, Ichigo couldn't let Grimmjow get away again. He wouldn't let Grimmjow get away again.

There was no denying it any more. He was Ichigo Kurosaki, and he was in love with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

**The best part? He got the characters spot on, and he's never seen Bleach :OOOOO**


End file.
